Haul Yn Codi
by PapPapPapillon
Summary: UA - Pas de magie - Hermione et Draco apprennent à se connaitre mais la vie vient toujours avec des attentes et des complications. La vie, parfois, ne tient qu'a un fil. Il suffit parfois de dévier du chemin pour simplement … tomber.
1. Prologue

**Titre :** Haul Yn Codi

 **Pairing :** Hermione Granger / Draco Malfoy

 **Résumé :** UA - Pas de magie - Hermione et Draco apprennent à se connaitre mais la vie vient toujours avec des attentes et des complications. La vie, parfois, ne tient qu'a un fil. Il suffit parfois de dévier du chemin pour simplement … tomber.

Béta : Zenophys Blodeuwedd

 **Note d'auteur** : Voici ma première histoire depuis … plusieurs années. J'avais écrit quelques histoires sur un forum basé sur la série _Castle_. Mais je me suis arrêté et l'envie est revenue il y a quelques mois. J'ai finalement cédé. Voici donc mon bébé sur lequel je travail en ce moment. J'espère que cette histoire vous procurera autant d'émotion que j'en ai eu en l'écrivant.

Bonne lecture.

 _Papillon_

* * *

 _Lorsque l'on meurt ou que l'on souffre d'une horrible perte nous traversons tous cinq étapes de la peine. On passe par le déni car la perte n'est pas envisageable, on ne peut imaginer que c'est réel. On s'énerve contre tout le monde, contre les survivants, contre nous-même. Puis on trouve un arrangement, on supplie, on implore, on offre tout ce qu'on a, on offre nos propres âmes en échange d'un jour de plus. Quand les négociations échouent la colère est difficile à contenir, on tombe dans la dépression, le désespoir, jusqu'à ce qu'on accepte finalement que l'on a tout tenté. On abandonne. On abandonne et on accepte. Le chagrin peut être une chose que l'on a en commun mais il est différent pour tout le monde. Il n'y a pas que la mort dont on fait le deuil, de la vie, d'une perte, d'un changement. Et on se demande pourquoi ça bloque autant parfois, pourquoi ça fait tant de mal mais la chose dont on doit se souvenir c'est que ça peut changer. C'est comme ça qu'on reste en vie, quand ça fait si mal, qu'on ne peut plus respirer, c'est comme ça qu'on survit. En se rappelant, qu'un jour, qu'en quelque sorte, vous ne le ressentirez plus de la même manière, ça ne fera plus aussi mal. Le chagrin vient à chacun en son temps, de sa propre manière. Alors le mieux que l'on puisse faire, le mieux que chacun puisse faire est de recourir à l'honnêteté. Le truc vraiment merdique, la pire partie du chagrin est que vous ne pouvez le contrôler. Le mieux que l'on puisse faire est d'essayer de laisser nos sentiments quand ils viennent. Et les laisser partir quand on peut. La pire chose c'est qu'à la minute où vous pensez l'avoir surmonté, ça recommence. Et toujours, à chaque fois, vous ne pouvez plus respirer. Le chagrin comporte cinq étapes. Elles nous semblent à tous différentes, mais il y en a toujours cinq : le déni, la colère, les négociations, la dépression, l'acceptation._

 _Grey's Anatomy_

.

 **12 avril 2005**

 **Hôpital Sainte Mangouste - Londres**

Ce fut le bruit constant du moniteur, qui la sortit de son engourdissement. L'agitation qui précédait, était comme effacée, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. La pièce était remplie de monde, et pourtant, elle se sentait seule. Seule, avec le moniteur bruyant, et le corps vide de cette vie qui venait de s'échapper malgré tous leurs efforts.

Elle se sentait seule, face au cadavre pâle et ensanglanté.

« Heure du décès … 21h54. »

Plus rien n'avait d'importance en dehors du corps.

Elle ne vit pas l'infirmière éteindre le moniteur, ou même les médecins sortir. Elle ne regardait que sa peau pâle, devenir grise au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Elle ne sentait pas l'odeur du sang devenir de plus en plus forte et imprégner l'air, ou l'odeur du désinfectant, caractéristique du milieu hospitalier. Elle ne remarqua pas la luminosité s'atténuer pour finalement ne laisser que la lumière des néons dans les couloirs derrière. Ne remarqua pas, que le sang sur ses vêtements durcissait, pour former une couche granuleuse puis craquante, s'effritant à chaque inspiration douloureuse qu'elle prenait.

Elle ne remarqua rien de tout cela. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir, était ses yeux clairs, vides, morts.

Les heures s'écoulèrent, et elle ne bougea pas. N'osait pas ou ne pouvait pas, elle l'ignorait. Elle resta debout, postée au pied du lit, ses mains fermement accrochées aux barreaux. Ses jointures étaient devenues depuis longtemps blanches de l'effort, sa peau lui faisait mal. Mais elle ne bougea pas. C'est à peine si elle clignait des yeux.

Après ce qui lui sembla être quelques minutes, la porte derrière elle s'ouvrit, laissant entrer les bruits de quelques conversations chuchotées, des bruits de pas. Mais tout lui semblait étouffé.

« Hermione ? » Demanda une voix chaude, douce, et masculine. Elle était sûre de reconnaitre cette voix, pourtant, dans la brume qui envahissait son esprit, elle n'était pas certaine de la replacer.

Elle ne voulait pas bouger. Ne pouvait pas ? Quelle importance après tout ? Tout ce qui lui importait, était là, juste devant elle.

« Hermione, il est temps. » Répéta la voix, plus proche maintenant. « Ils doivent l'emmener, tu sais. Pour … »

Elle voulait répliquer qu'elle savait. Après tout, Hermione était connue pour son esprit rapide et ses connaissances diverses dans toutes sortes de sujets. Elle savait pertinemment qu'ils devaient l'emmener loin d'elle pour pratiquer des examens, définir la cause précise du décès. Trouver le coupable et faire justice.

Hermione savait tout ça, bien sûr. Mais ils voulaient l'emmener loin d'elle, ils voulaient les séparer. Et le fait de seulement penser à reculer et sortir de cette pièce lui donnait la nausée. Elle ne voulait pas, ou plutôt, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser quitter sa vue. Il était tout ce qu'il lui restait. Elle n'avait rien, personne d'autre. Sans lui, elle n'était rien. Juste … Hermione.

« Je … Kingsley … » sa voix était rauque, grave. Elle ne la reconnaissait pas. Les mots semblaient rester coincés dans sa gorge, et chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche c'était comme si elle se déchirait de l'intérieur. « Non … Je ... » Pourtant malgré la douleur elle devait se forcer. Elle ne pouvait pas les laisser l'emmener. « Kingsley, s'il te plait. Ne les laisse pas le prendre. Je t'en supplie. » Sa voix, douloureuse, se brisa quand elle supplia. Elle pouvait sentir une masse pesante se développer sur sa poitrine, ce qui rendait sa respiration laborieuse. « Ne les laisse pas l'emmener, s'il te plait. Je ne peux pas le regarder partir … »

L'air devenait de plus en plus rare à mesure qu'elle parlait. Ses yeux, auparavant si secs, s'étaient remplis de larmes qui coulaient maintenant sur ses joues, roulant dans un flux régulier.

« Ils le doivent Hermione. Tu es restée avec lui, debout sans bouger, pendant plus de cinq heures. Ils ne peuvent plus attendre. D'autres personnes ont besoin de cette place. » La voix de Kingsley était douce et compréhensive, bien que ferme. Elle n'avait pas le choix.

La réalité lui tomba dessus comme une masse. Elle devait le laisser aller.

.

 _Chaque personne qu'on s'autorise à aimer, est quelqu'un qu'on prend le risque de perdre._

 _Grey's Anatomy._


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour à tous,

Merci à tous ceux qui on prit le temps de venir lire cette histoire. Je vise une vingtaine de chapitres environ, mais tout dépendra en fait où m'emmènera ma muse. Il pourrait y en avoir plus. Beaucoup plus :D

Merci à celle (ou celui ?) qui à prit le temps de me laisser un commentaire, j'étais toute heureuse de le lire ! Je trépignais dans mon fauteuil, poussant des petits cris excités. Je ne pouvais pas te répondre malheureusement, mais il me fait plaisir de te mettre la suite ce soir. J'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que t'a plu le prologue. Pour tous les autres, si vous désirez laisser un commentaire ou critique, je serais heureuse de les lire.

Merci infiniment à Zenophys Blodeuwedd. Formidable béta qui à pris le temps de rendre aussi bon que possible ce chapitre. Merveilleuse, et patiente béta. Merci !

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Chapitre 1

 **28 février 2004. 5h00**

 **Rupert Street – Londres, Soho.**

« Bonjour Londres, il est 5h00 et pour ceux qui nous rejoignent nous sommes le 28 février. Les actualités du jour sont banales, sachez seulement qu'il va pleuvoir sur la majeure partie du pays et que les températures resteront fraîches. Pensez à bien vous cou-»

Hermione grogna aux prédictions météo et éteignit son réveil d'un coup de main sec en soupirant. Ouvrant les yeux pour voir les ombres projetés de la nuit, Hermione se redressa et se dirigea vers la cuisine d'un pas mou, pieds nus, une main longeant les murs pour éviter de se cogner dans les meubles. Le réveil était toujours difficile à cette heure, surtout après avoir accumulé six jours de travail consécutifs, et s'apprêtant à entamer un nouveau. Pourtant, elle ne renonça pas, et une fois à la cuisine, avec son thé prêt, elle s'assit et prit le temps de se réveiller complètement.

Le mauvais temps n'était pas la raison de la faible humeur d'Hermione Granger. Ni son travail, non, elle aimait profondément son travail. Elle était juste fatiguée de sa spécialisation qui lui prenait chaque heure de chaque jour. Elle n'avait pas eu de repos depuis maintenant une semaine et n'était pas prête à en avoir avant encore une autre. Elle avait fait le choix d'assister à un séminaire le lendemain sur les traumas liés à un choc électrique qui lui prendrait toute sa journée de repos de la semaine. Pourtant, Hermione n'allait pas s'arrêter.

Une fois son thé avalé, elle se dirigea de nouveau vers sa chambre pour se préparer pour sa journée. Un simple pantalon de yoga, un tee-shirt ample, un long gilet et ses chaussures de sport était tout l'effort qu'elle voulait mettre dans ses habits. Un rapide coup d'œil à son miroir lui fit regretter son choix. Sa peau était pâle, ses yeux cernés et ses cheveux volaient dans tous les sens, hors de contrôle. Bien que peu coquette, elle ne pouvait pas rester dans cet état. Hermione effrayerait n'importe qui qu'elle croiserait. Un coup d'eau sur son visage, une légère couche de fond de teint et un illuminateur ferait le nécessaire. Ses cheveux, en revanche, allaient être impossible à dompter, alors elle se contenta d'un simple coup de brosse et les attacha en chignon lâche qui retiendrait la masse volante.

Finalement prête Hermione sortie de chez elle, après avoir attrapé une écharpe et son sac à main, et quitta l'immeuble, dans lequel elle vivait, pour se rendre à la station de métro la plus proche.

Son quartier était habituellement vivant et bondé de touriste mais à cette heure-là, les rues étaient désertes. Peu de rues étaient animées à 5h25, et Hermione profita de l'ambiance calme, tout en marchant jusqu'au métro de Piccadilly Circus. Chaque jour, la jeune femme le prenait pour se rendre jusqu'à l'hôpital St Mungo's, s'arrêtant avant au café qui bordait le bâtiment et de se prendre un long café pour commencer sa journée. C'était un rituel auquel elle ne dérogeait pas. Prendre ces 30 minutes de calme lui permettait de réfléchir et mettre en perspective sa vie.

Aujourd'hui, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à son frère Harry, dont elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis près de dix jours, ce qui était inhabituel pour eux, ayant prit l'habitude d'au moins s'appeler tous les jours. Elle savait pertinemment que leur vie était en grand mouvement depuis presque un an. Elle ayant commencé sa spécialisation en chirurgie traumatique, et lui ayant pris un poste d'inspecteur à Scotland Yard. Elle savait que leur vie respective laissait peu de place pour la famille, mais il lui manquait. Se promettant de l'appeler dans la journée, durant une pause, elle lui envoya un message bref, lui demandant si tout allait bien et s'il avait le temps pour un appel plus tard.

Elle connaissait Harry depuis près de 15 ans maintenant. Ses parents avaient adopté le jeune homme après qu'il ai été abandonné par sa tante. A l'époque ses parents désespéraient pour un autre enfant mais sa mère, Jean, n'avait pas pu concevoir et avec son père Richard ils avaient décidé de recueillir un enfant. Harry était arrivé le premier septembre 1991, et depuis, Hermione et son frère ne s'étaient plus lâchés. Il avait été adopté deux ans après son arrivée chez les Grangers.

Une fois devant le café et notant l'absence de réponse d'Harry, Hermione commanda son habituel au barista et se dirigea vers le grand bâtiment. Proche de six heures du matin, les couloirs étaient encore calmes. Les seuls bruits provenaient des équipes de nettoyage et des quelques autres médecins, se préparant pour la tournée des services. Hermione aimait cette ambiance, se préparant mentalement à faire face à l'agitation du seul service qui n'était jamais tranquille : les urgences.

La spécialisation que visait Hermione, chirurgienne en traumatologie, était dure. Toutefois, elle ne se voyait pas faire autre chose. Cet objectif qu'elle avait maintenant depuis plusieurs années ne manquait toujours pas de motivation et elle se donnait vraiment pour atteindre ce but. Il ne lui restait plus que deux ans avant d'être titularisé et elle avait hâte d'atteindre ce point. Après 8 ans d'études, de stage et de formation, Hermione touchait presque au but.

Les vestiaires qu'elle venait d'atteindre étaient vides, mais elle savait qu'ils seraient remplis dans les cinq prochaines minutes. Alors, d'un coup d'épaule rapide, Hermione retira son manteau, son tee-shirt et son pantalon, avant de mettre l'uniforme gris clair spécifique aux résidents en chirurgie. Comme elle l'avait pensé, à peine venait-elle de s'assoir pour lacer ses chaussures, que la porte s'ouvrit sur un groupe de ses collègues, qui se dépêchèrent de rejoindre leurs casiers.

Le bavardage constant qui envahi la salle fit sourire Hermione. Bien que les chirurgiens eussent la réputation d'être des égocentriques avec le complexe du héro, elle aimait pour la plupart ses collègues. Elle était proche de certain, avec qui elle avait commencé son apprentissage, notamment une petite blonde aux yeux rêveurs et aux bijoux parfois farfelus.

« Bonjour Hermione. »

Luna Lovegood était cette blonde qu'elle avait toujours qualifiée de douce et attentionnée. Elle était, selon Hermione, parfois un peu trop humaine envers ses patients mais étonnement, ils le lui rendaient plus que bien. C'était une femme calme et à l'écoute, qui ne jugeait jamais et qui apportait un sourire constant aux lèvres de ceux qui la côtoyait. Une qualité qu'Hermione enviait parfois.

« Bonjour Luna. Comment s'est passé ta semaine de repos ? » Demanda Hermione avant de prendre une gorgée de son café, encore un peu trop chaud pour ses papilles.

« Bien, mon père et moi sommes partit en Suède à la recherche d'une créature que mon père a découvert dans un documentaire il y a quelque mois. » Commença-t-elle, ses yeux rêveurs pétillant un instant. « Connais-tu les Nargles ? »

L'une des caractéristiques, qui décrivait le mieux Luna et son père, était bien atypique.

Le père de la blonde était un ancien reporter, devenu journaliste, qui était spécialisé dans la faune et flore. Hermione l'avait déjà rencontré et avait apprécié l'homme, tout aussi doux que sa fille.

Les Nargles en revanche …

« Non Luna, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Ce sont des créatures qui ont tendance à voler tout ce qu'elles trouvent. Mon père dit qu'elles aiment particulièrement la fourrure, alors elles privilégient les zones froides où les femmes portent principalement cette matière pour se protéger. J'ai même acheté un manteau de fourrure, fausse bien sûr, je ne supporte pas l'idée que l'on fasse du mal aux animaux quand il y a d'autres alternatives. Malheureusement, elles ont dû sentir que c'était de la fausse fourrure car j'ai toujours mon manteau à la maison. » Dit Luna, un air triste sur son visage.

« Peut-être une autre fois ? »

« J'espère, mon père est vraiment fasciné et envisage cette fois un voyage en Norvège bientôt. »

C'était tout Luna. Toujours optimiste même quand la vie n'y était pas propice.

« En tout cas, cette semaine je suis avec le Docteur McGonagall. Il paraît qu'elle va clamper un triple anévrisme de l'aorte abdominal et a demandé ma présence spécifiquement. J'espère que je pourrais intervenir plus que quand je suis avec le Docteur Sinistra. Cette femme est vraiment bizarre, elle récite des noms de constellations quand les situations dégénèrent et me demande souvent de décrire les matières présentes dans une étoile … Vraiment bizarre.

Luna se spécialisait en chirurgie cardiaque et vasculaire. La chef de la chirurgie cardiaque était le Docteur McGonagall, très sélective avec les résidents qu'elle choisissait. Hermione avait eu l'occasion de travailler avec elle à de nombreuses reprises et estimait énormément la femme. C'était une enseignante sévère mais qui avait beaucoup à donner. En collaboration avec elle était le Docteur Sinistra qui était plus … enfin moins … Enfin. C'était une femme étrange.

« Avec qui travailles tu cette semaine ? » Demanda Luna, attachant ses longs cheveux blonds qu'Hermione enviait parfois, dans une tresse à six branches.

« Encore avec le Docteur Snape. Il a demandé ma présence pour les trois prochaines semaines, sous prétexte que mes réactions en situation critique n'étaient pas justes. Il dit que j'ai besoin de plus de pratique si je veux accéder à ma troisième année de spécialisation. Tu sais qu'avec lui on est censé avoir une moyenne de quatre-vingt-dix si on veut espérer se rendre jusqu'aux entretiens de motivation. » Hermione soupira, enfilant son sarrau et retirant les quelques mèches de cheveux tombés de son chignon défait « Je te jure, l'homme est un Dieu dans son domaine mais en dehors de ça … »

« C'est un homme incompris tu sais … » Dit Luna, mettant à ses oreilles ses célèbres boucles en forme de radis.

« Bien sûr que je le sais. L'homme n'a pas de vie sociale en dehors de ses patients et résidents. Même ses collègues le fuient quand ils voient le revers de sa blouse. C'est juste … Il est si dur. Avec les autres mais avec lui aussi. J'aimerais juste un signe. Un signe Luna qu'il n'est pas juste l'homme renfrogné et sombre qu'il projette. »

« C'est peut-être à toi de le faire sortir de sa carapace. » Songea sagement Luna, les yeux profondément dans les siens.

« Luna, tu ne crois pas j'ai déjà essayé ? Il a juste ce regard si froid que j'en perd mes mots. Quand il me regarde comme ça, je sens cette glace froide le long de ma colonne je me fige littéralement. Je veux, mais je ne peux pas. » Se frustra Hermione, prenant la sortie de la pièce et longeant le couloir, Luna à ses côtés.

« Au moins tu auras essayé … »

Hermione ne dit rien d'autre, donnant simplement un signe de tête avant de prendre les escaliers pour se rendre aux urgences.

.

La journée d'Hermione fut longue, mais enrichissante. Elle avait accueilli plusieurs traumas, et elle était allée au bloc deux fois, sous couvert du Docteur Snape. Comme à son habitude, il avait tenu une distance froide mais polie avec elle, seuls ses yeux avaient montré son agacement aux nombreuses questions qu'avait Hermione.

Proche de la fin de son quart de travail, c'est une Hermione épuisée et endolorie qui répondit au téléphone rouge des urgences.

« Les urgences de St Mungo's ? »

Un stylo et une déclaration de prise d'appel lui furent amené par une infirmière et Hermione nota les informations reçues par le répartiteur des services d'urgences de la ville.

« Très bien, on sera prêt. » Déclara la brunette, raccrochant avant de prendre le micro des urgences.

« Deux traumas en approche. Premier dans cinq minutes : AVP moto contre piéton. Le piéton seulement est amené. Possible choc hypovolémique et trauma crânien. Bipez-la neuro et prévoir deux culots de concentré globulaire groupe O. Deuxième trauma dans sept minutes : chute d'une hauteur évaluée à deux mètres, possible fracture d'un membre supérieur. Bipez l'orthopédie. »

Hermione éteignit le micro et se dirigea vers une équipe d'infirmière déjà prête, en attente d'instruction.

« Bipez le Docteur Snape. On va installer le premier trauma au box dix. Prévoyez déjà les bilans sanguins standards, hémoglobines, hématocrites, leucocytes et plaquettes. Je veux un ionogramme complet avec l'urée et créat. Faites aussi des lactates et je veux surtout une hémostase, deux groupages et des RAI. Je veux aussi des gaz du sang. Installez aussi une voie d'accès et prévoyez du remplissage. A son arrivée, prise des signes vitaux. Faites aussi venir la radio pour des clichés du thorax et de l'abdomen. Minimum deux infirmières. » Hermione prit une inspiration avant de continuer. « Le deuxième trauma sera installé au box trois. Une fois la radio finie dans le box dix je veux des clichés du membre supérieur touché et prise des constantes. »

Avec un signe de tête, Hermione renvoya les infirmières et prit une inspiration, essayant d'effacer la fatigue accumulée. La priorité était le premier trauma bien sûr, le second devrait attendre, les urgences étant en débordement de cent quinze pourcents depuis déjà plusieurs jours et aucuns médecins n'étaient disponibles.

Snape arriva d'un pas pressé, son sarrau blanc volant derrière lui.

« Tout est organisé ? » Demanda-t-il de sa voie bourrue.

« Oui Monsieur. Docteur … Oui. Les deux traumas ont été répartis, les bilans différents demandés et les infirmières préparent le matériel. La neuro et l'ortho ont été demandés et la radio se tient prête. »

« Bon. » Hermione le regarda, les yeux grands ouverts, espérant malgré elle un compliment. « Et le scanner ? »

« Le scanner Monsieur ? » Chuchota Hermione malgré elle, sa voix déjà tremblante d'anticipation nerveuse.

« Oui le scanner Miss Granger. Si le trauma crânien s'avère être un bon diagnostic, il aura besoin d'un scanner cérébral. Ou avez-vous envie de tuer votre patient Docteur ? »

Le regard que lui lança Snape, couplé à la glace dans sa voix donna envie à Hermione de pleurer. Elle pouvait déjà sentir la pression des larmes dans ses canaux lacrymaux et s'efforça de les contenir malgré l'épuisement qui la forçait à relâcher la pression.

« Et bien … Je pensais que … le neurologue arrive et … je … je -» Bafouilla Hermione, ses mains tripotant sa blouse, incertaine.

« Vous ne pouvez pas supposer Miss Granger. Vous devez être certaine. Et faire des examens est la preuve que vous aviez raison ou non. Bipez le scanner, dite leur de s'attendre à une urgence. » Dit-il grognon, se dirigeant vers le box dix, prêt à recevoir le patient. « Vous vous occuperez du deuxième trauma. Je ne veux pas votre incompétence proche de mon patient. »

« Bien Monsieur. » Dit-elle à son dos, d'une petite voix.

Conformément aux ordres reçus, Hermione prévint le scanner puis se dirigea vers le box trois, attendant son propre trauma.

Devant le box encore vide Hermione prit une seconde, yeux fermés, pour essayer de calmer son cœur qui battait à la chamade et ses joues roses de l'humiliation. C'était tous les jours, pareil. Des traumas à n'en plus finir, des patients gémissants et se plaignant, des situations stressantes et le Docteur Snape.

Hermione aimait son métier, c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait depuis longtemps. Mais parfois, juste parfois, elle souhaitait renoncer. Ces moments étaient éphémères, mais présents. Et aujourd'hui était juste une goutte supplémentaire dans un verre rempli.

« Docteur Granger ? »

La voix sortie Hermione de sa torpeur, et elle se retourna après avoir essuyé discrètement la larme traitresse qui avait coulée sur sa joue. Hermione vit une infirmière la regarder d'un air désolé.

« Votre frère est ici. Il dit vous avoir appelé à plusieurs reprises aujourd'hui et n'a pas réussi à vous joindre. Il est dans la salle de pause derrière le poste de soin. Est-ce que je lui dis que c'est un mauvais moment ? »

« Non. Non merci, je vais aller le voir. » Dit Hermione, inspirant dans l'espoir de dégager ses sinus. « Quand le trauma arrive, il faudra lui prendre ses signes vitaux, remplir les questionnaires d'admissions standard et faire des clichés de son bras. Si jamais vous constater que son état nécessite une attention immédiate, bipez-moi, je serais dans la salle de pause. »

L'infirmière acquiesça, et Hermione prit le chemin de la salle de repos. Du coin de l'œil, Hermione vit le premier trauma arriver et l'agitation commencer. Le Docteur Snape aboyait des ordres au personnel, évaluant la situation dans son ensemble à l'entrée du box. La brune se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers son frère, espérant ne pas être remarqué par son professeur.

Harry Potter, son frère plus jeune de onze mois, était assis sur une chaise, la tête posée sur ses poings fermés. Ses cheveux noirs volaient dans tous les sens, comme à leur habitude. Ils semblaient, tout comme deux d'Hermione, avoir leur propre volonté et défier les lois de la gravité ce qui faisait rire la jeune femme. Ils avaient ça en commun, physiquement parlant, mais le reste s'arrêtait là. Là où Hermione était classique dans son apparence, Harry était plus inhabituel. Hermione avait des cheveux bruns dans des boucles bien définies mais indomptables. Sa peau était propre mais n'avait pas de lueur attirante, juste une peau pâle. Ses yeux étaient brun terne et reflétaient trop ses émotions. Sa silhouette était suffisamment courbée, peut-être même un peu trop.

Harry en revanche, attirait le regard dès son entrée dans une pièce. Ses cheveux noirs jais, ses yeux vert émeraude, sa peau pure et sa silhouette bien que longiligne était proportionnelle.

Pourtant, ce n'est pas ce qu'elle vit aujourd'hui. Son frère avait une allure débraillée. Ses vêtements étaient fripés et semblaient trop grands pour son corps. Sa peau était pâle et ses traits tirés. Quelque chose n'allait pas, et Hermione s'inquiéta.

« Harry ? »

Il sortit de sa torpeur et remarqua sa sœur dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il se leva précipitamment et se dirigea vers elle, le prenant de court quand il la coinça dans ses bras, son visage enfoui dans ses cheveux. Il la tenait fort contre lui, ses bras tremblants sous l'effort.

« Harry, dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas ? Tu me fais peur. »

Elle le sentit se tendre contre elle, et l'angoisse la prit. Que pouvait-il y avoir de si important pour qu'il agisse de cette façon. Elle devait savoir, son frère semblait avoir besoin d'elle. Elle le repoussa légèrement, cherchant à voir son visage.

« Ce n'est rien 'Mione. Tout va bien c'est juste … Tu m'as manqué. Ça faisait longtemps. »

Mensonge.

Hermione haïssait le mensonge.

« Tu mens. » Soupira Hermione, se retirant de l'étreinte. Elle l'amena vers la table au centre de la pièce, le forçant à s'assoir à côté d'elle. « Dis-moi. »

Harry soupira, puis la regarda. Ses yeux reflétaient l'angoisse et la suppliaient en même temps de ne pas demander.

« Je peux rester avec toi ce soir ? C'est juste que ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu et j'aimerais passer du temps avec toi. »

Hermione sourit doucement, sachant qu'elle était en train de gagner sur lui. S'il restait avec elle ce soir, elle pourrait le forcer à lui raconter ce qui le troublait. De plus, passer une soirée avec son frère était ce qu'il lui fallait. Peut-être pourraient-ils s'aider mutuellement.

« Bien sûr, avec plaisir. » Répondit Hermione, donnant un petit rebond à sa position sur sa chaise. « Je finis dans environ une heure, tu veux m'attendre ou … »

« Non je dois passer prendre quelques affaires à mon appartement. Je m'arrêterais à une pizzeria pour prendre quelques petites choses à manger. Aucun de nous ne semble vouloir cuisiner. » Hermione donna un petit rire à sa déclaration. « Je te retrouve chez toi. »

Hermione lui sourit et lui tendit ses clés qu'il prit avec un grand sourire. Il lui fit un signe de main et quitta la pièce, ses épaules semblant déjà plus légères.

Prenant une seconde pour respirer, Hermione se servit une tasse de thé et quitta la salle de repos. Elle se dirigea vers le box trois, espérant qu'il serait son dernier patient. Elle avait hâte de rentrer à la maison.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, même juste un mot. Je veux avoir vos avis pour que je puisse m'améliorer. Merci !


	3. Chapitre 2

Nouveau chapitre en ligne, j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira. J'ai aimé l'écrire, et le corrigé, une fois que **Zenophys Blodeuwedd** (une super béta qui arrive à ma relire quand, même moi, je désespère des fois en me relisant) eu fini de pratiquer sa magie sur ce chapitre.

Pour répondre à _Cinnam_ qui m'a demandé si je travaillait dans le domaine de la santé, ma réponse est oui, effectivement, depuis déjà quelques années. Je peux difficilement me tromper sur le réalisme hospitalier.

Merci sinon à toi _Cinnam_ et à toi _Swangranger_ pour vos commentaires, et j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteurs de vos espérances :D

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 **28 février 2004 - 17h18**

 **Urgences de l'hôpital St Mungo's - Londres**

Tasse de thé en main, Hermione se présenta au box trois avec un regain d'énergie dans sa démarche. La visite d'Harry avait considérablement amélioré son humeur et elle prit le dossier du patient, des mains d'une infirmière, avec un sourire. Feuilletant rapidement le document et constatant le diagnostic préliminaire des ambulanciers - entorse du poignet et plaie temporale - Hermione entra dans le box, prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière elle.

« Bonsoir, je suis le Docteur Granger, je serais votre médecin ce soir. Vous êtes bien Monsieur … Malfoy ? »

« Exact. Et j'aimerais vraiment sortir d'ici. »

Hermione releva la tête au baryton de la voix du patient, allongé sur la civière.

L'homme était jeune, probablement de l'âge d'Hermione, et magnifique. Elle n'hésita pas à le penser. C'était vraiment un très bel homme. Elle le jugea grand, très grand si elle se fiait à ses jambes qui dépassaient de la civière. Il portait ses cheveux lâches, certaines mèches blondes tombaient sur son visage, encadrant des traits presque aristocratiques. Sa peau était si pâle qu'Hermione était presque sûre que si elle était d'une nuance plus claire, elle serait translucide. Presque comme de la neige. Ses yeux avaient la couleur grise d'un orage et étaient profonds. Hermione pouvait distinctement y lire l'ennui. Il était vraiment … beau.

« Hum … Bien, laissez-moi évaluer votre état, lire les radios et voir cette plaie sur votre tête. Ensuite nous verrons si je peux vous laisser rentrer ou si je dois vous garder en surveillance pendant quelques heures. » Dit Hermione, essayant de ne pas fixer l'homme, même si c'était relativement dur puisqu'il était son patient.

« Tout va bien, je suis juste tombé d'un escalier alors que je regardais mon téléphone. J'ai trébuché sur une marche et dévalé les huit autres. J'ai atterri sur mon poignet, je pense qu'il est foulé. Rien de grave. Une attelle et c'est fini. » Dit-il d'un ton condescendant, jetant un regard noir à son poignet, comme s'il était responsable de tous ses malheurs.

Hermione sourit, jetant un coup d'œil aux radios prises plus tôt.

« Bien, il n'y a pas de fractures, pas de luxation … Avez-vous mal quand vous bougez votre poignet ? »

L'homme acquiesça, regardant ses radios du coin de l'œil, avant de laisser son regard parcourir le box.

Hermione s'approcha et réalisa l'examen physique de son poignet. Elle constata une légère sensibilité à la palpation mais rien d'alarmant. Elle regarda aussi l'hématome et la légère écorchure sur sa tempe gauche, qu'elle ne jugea pas grave, quand il nia avoir mal à la tête. Elle se contenta de nettoyer la plaie au savon et d'y mettre un petit pansement.

« Bien, je vais faire une prescription pour une attelle, que vous pourrez aller chercher demain en pharmacie. En attendant, nous allons laisser l'équipe d'orthopédie vous en faire une temporaire. Vous devrez garder l'attelle vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre pendant quatorze jours. Vous pourrez seulement la retirer pour prendre une douche. La plaie à la tête ne nécessite pas de soin mais vous devrez simplement la nettoyer à l'eau et savon tous les jours. Le gonflement minime devrait disparaitre sous peu. » Dit-elle, alors qu'elle se penchait sur le petit bureau du box pour remplir les documents nécessaires à sa sortie. « Vous devrez surveiller chaque heure jusqu'à demain matin tous signes qui indiqueraient que ce n'est pas juste une plaie à la tête mais une commotion ou une hémorragie : Céphalées, trouble de la vision, acouphène, étourdissement, nausées et/ou vomissements. Dans le cas où vous présenteriez l'un ou plusieurs de ses signes, revenez aux urgences. Je vous conseille de ne pas être seul ce soir. »

« Est-ce que vous vous proposez pour me surveiller Docteur ? »

Hermione figea un instant sur la feuille de prescription, avant de relever le regard sur le patient, incertaine. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était l'objet de l'attention de patient mais c'était la première fois que ces attentions venaient d'un homme qu'elle avait jugé très attrayant. Elle se retrouva à court de mot, sentant un maudit rougissement apparaître sur ses joues, quand elle croisa son regard fixé sur elle, un sourire en coin.

« Non … Non. Je suis votre médecin. Vous avez sûrement quelqu'un pour rester avec vous ce soir. Un ami, de la famille, un voisin … »

« Eh bien, en fait non. Je reviens de plusieurs années en Amérique donc je suis seul ici, personne pour veiller sur ma santé Docteur. » Dit-il, une lueur amusée dans son regard.

Hermione se retrouva à fixer ces orbes grises, subjuguée par leur beauté. Elle allait dire non, bien sûr, mais ça faisait très longtemps qu'un homme l'eu approché pour autre chose que de se plaindre de douleur abdominale.

« Bien, si jamais vous êtes seul, peut-être que … » Elle sourit doucement, quand elle vit son regard interrogateur. Il ne s'imaginait quand même pas qu'elle allait répondre positivement à sa demande, peu importe que ce soit une blague ou non ? « Peut-être que l'on pourrait penser à une hospitalisation ici, aux urgences. Juste par précaution, vous comprenez. Je ne peux pas, en mon âme et conscience vous laisser rentrer tout seul, sans surveillance. » Dit-elle d'une voix taquine, un léger rire au bord des lèvres. « C'est pour votre sécurité Monsieur Malfoy. »

Elle le vit essayer de retenir un rire, tentant de contrôler les muscles de ses lèvres, échouant quand un ricanement qui sembla le surprendre traversa les barrières charnues. « Je l'ai bien mérité je pense. » Dit-il, ses yeux brillant d'amusement.

Hermione se contenta d'acquiescer en souriant, lui donnant ses documents de sortie. « Présentez cela aux infirmières à l'accueil, une fois que l'orthopédiste sera passé. Elles vous donneront votre bon de décharge. Je vous donne une journée de repos pour demain, vous devrez vous reposer à la maison. Pas de folie, et la prochaine fois que vous descendez des marches, ne regardez pas votre téléphone, d'accord ? »

« Promis Docteur. » Répondit-il, se levant de la civière sur laquelle il était allongé précédemment.

Hermione avait raison, c'était un grand homme. Il la dépassait d'environ une bonne tête, bien que ce n'était pas un si grand exploit, Hermione étant une femme relativement petite. Elle pouvait voir sous sa chemise, qu'il avait de larges épaules et de bons muscles, et si Hermione devait le décrire maintenant, elle le trouvait … Alléchant.

« Bon heu … Bien. Je vais y aller. Bonne fin de journée Monsieur Malfoy. »

Il lui sourit avant de s'approcher d'elle, restant à une distance respectable, bien que trop proche pour le confort d'Hermione. Sa tête était penchée vers elle, quelques mèches de ses cheveux lui tombant dans les yeux. Il leva sa main saine vers elle, avant de prendre celle d'Hermione et d'y déposer un léger baiser sur le dos, presque comme la caresse d'une plume. Hermione rougit furieusement, ne s'attendant pas à un tel contact. Ses lèvres étaient absolument douces, comme elle l'imaginait et cette touche la laissait haletante et le cœur battant.

« Au revoir Docteur Granger. » Dit-il de sa voix grave mais lisse, ses yeux profondément ancrés dans les siens.

Hermione resta figé un instant, prise dans ce moment doux, sous l'attention d'un homme superbe. Elle aurait pu rester des heures à le regarder, profitant de cette vue, mais le micro résonna dans les urgences, annonçant un nouveau trauma en approche.

« Je dois y aller. Je … » Dit-elle, se reculant de l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle, avant que son dos ne percute la porte du box, la poignée creusant dans ses reins. « Au revoir. » Cria-t-elle presque, ouvrant frénétiquement la porte et quittant le box d'un pas nerveux.

Hermione se rendit au poste de soin, donna les instructions aux infirmières et partit rejoindre les bureaux du personnel, pour terminer la paperasse qu'elle avait négligé au cours de la journée.

.

 **18h41 – 28 février 2004**

 **Vestiaire des résidents – Hôpital St Mungo's – Londres.**

Hermione avait enfin fini sa journée de travail et soupira de soulagement en retirant ses chaussures, devenues inconfortables depuis déjà plusieurs heures.

Le dernier trauma avait été une simple brûlure qu'elle avait évitée et avait quitté les urgences dès qu'elle le pu, fuyant sous le regard toujours de glace du professeur Snape. Trop lasse pour prendre les marches, elle avait attendu l'ascenseur et, du coin de l'œil avait vu, au travers de la fenêtre, son dernier patient quitter l'hôpital dans un taxi sans regarder en arrière, son attelle temporaire en place. Une fois arrivée dans les vestiaires, elle prit une douche rapide, sachant qu'elle ne voudrait pas faire attendre Harry une fois à la maison, et s'inspecta dans le miroir quand elle se vit du coin de l'œil.

Presque nue, en dehors de ses sous-vêtements, Hermione s'examina d'un œil critique. Sans tenir compte de ses cheveux qui semblaient défier les lois de la gravité, même mouillés, elle avait ce qu'elle pensait être une apparence normale. Elle était dans la moyenne de taille des femmes de Grande-Bretagne, bien que légèrement trop petite à son goût puisqu'elle devait souvent monter sur un marchepied lors des opérations qu'elle pratiquait. Sa silhouette n'avait pas la forme de sablier que toute femme désirait. Hermione avait une poitrine discrète mais présente avec un ventre plat et des hanches plutôt larges, considérant sa petite stature. Quelques cicatrices, ici et là venant de son enfance et elle n'avait pas rasé ses jambes depuis ce qu'elle pensait être deux semaines. Ce qu'elle estimait du moins, si elle se fiait à la longueur de la repousse.

Soupirant, Hermione s'habilla et appliqua la même couche de maquillage qu'elle avait porté le matin, cachant les cernes prononcés et ses traits tirés, ne voulant pas inquiéter Harry. Elle eu même l'audace d'utiliser un crayon pour essayer d'illuminer son regard et un vieux gloss à lèvres, qu'elle avait trouvé au fond de son sac, pour embellir ses lèvres.

Les regards, que lui avait lancé le jeune homme qu'elle avait traité plus tôt, l'avaient rendu consciente de son apparence et elle n'imaginait pas ce qu'il avait pu penser d'elle quand elle était entrée dans le box. Probablement, l'avait-il prise en pitié et avait flirté avec elle pour essayer de soulager le poids qui l'accablait. Et ça avait marché, environ trente minutes. Puis quand un patient, en choc thermique dans le couloir, avait éternué sur elle, Hermione avait reprit conscience

Soupirant encore, elle termina de s'habiller et quitta le vestiaire, croisant Luna qui fredonnait en fouillant dans son sac à main, ses cheveux encore parfaitement tressés et beaux.

« A demain Hermione. »

« Non, demain j'ai une formation. Le professeur Pomfresh et l'université de Médecine Cambridge vient voir ses anciens étudiants pour une formation non certifiée. »

« Donc c'était ta journée de repos demain et tu vas à une formation ? » Luna fredonna encore, son regard se tournant vers Hermione. « Tu devrais vraiment te reposer de temps en temps. Tu vas t'épuiser à force de toujours donner plus que ce que tu as. » Dit-elle, d'une voix sage. « Tu es déjà fatigué, ne te rend pas jusqu'au point de non-retour 'Mione. Tu dois prendre soin de toi pour pouvoir prendre soin des autres. »

Hermione comprenait ce que disait Luna. Vraiment. C'était juste qu'elle avait l'impression d'échouer si elle ralentissait. Elle voulait tout donner. Son corps, son cœur, son âme pour les jours où, quand elle regarderait en arrière, elle n'aurait pas de regret. Elle ne voulait pas, non elle ne pouvait pas échouer.

Saluant d'un signe de main Luna, la brune quitta les vestiaires et longea les couloirs en direction des Urgences. Elle avait encore quelques dossiers qu'elle voulait revérifier une dernière fois.

Une fois à l'extérieur après avoir fini de revérifier ses dossiers, Hermione se rendit compte qu'il faisait nuit, exactement comme quand elle était arrivée ce matin. Elle n'avait vu le soleil qu'au travers des fenêtres de la bâtisse, ne sortant même pas prendre une pause dehors. En fait, Hermione était presque sûr que la dernière fois qu'elle avait sentit le soleil sur sa peau c'était lors de son dernier jour de repos. Elle se rendit compte que c'était pathétique.

« Je pensais que vous finissiez à dix-huit heures ? »

Hermione se retourna vers la voix masculine, surprise de ne pas être seule.

Devant elle, se tenait son dernier patient, debout dans toute sa gloire aristocratique, la lueur de la nuit éclairant sa peau pâle et presque brillante. Qu'il soit sous l'éclairage des néons ou à la lumière naturelle, sa beauté ne se perdait pas. Hermine se retrouva à le regarder fixement s'approcher d'elle doucement.

« Monsieur Malfoy. » S'exclama Hermione, reculant d'un pas quand elle le vit proche d'elle, peut-être trop pour être à l'aise. « Je pensais vous avoir vu quitter l'hôpital il y a trente minutes ? »

Il rit un peu, le son se répercutant dans ses oreilles et elle le trouva gracieux. « J'ai effectivement eu mon autorisation de sortie mais une fois que le taxi a démarré pour me ramener chez moi, j'ai dû faire demi-tour. »

« Y a-t-il un problème ? Est-ce que se sont les prescriptions que je vous ai donné ? » Hermione s'inquiéta, sachant pertinemment que si elle avait fait une erreur, le Docteur Snape allait le savoir et lui en reparler dès son prochain quart de travail.

« Non, non, rien de tout ça. Je … Eh bien, c'est un peu présomptueux de ma part mais j'espérais vous convaincre de venir prendre un café avec moi. » Dit-il doucement.

Il semblait être sûr de lui, alors qu'il lui sourit une fois sa question posée. Était-ce une question ou une déclaration ? Hermione ne savait pas, mais elle le trouvait prétentieux alors qu'il fit encore un pas dans sa direction, ne restant qu'à moins d'un mètre d'elle.

Mentalement, Hermione se félicita pour s'être douché et maquillé avant de partir. Bien qu'elle dût paraître encore fatigué, surtout dans les vêtements un peu négligés qu'elle portait, elle devait être un peu mieux que ce à quoi elle ressemblait dans le box. Surtout avec le petit rougissement qu'elle savait présent sur ses joues. La demande la fit sourire en même temps que rougir, peu habituée à recevoir l'attention d'hommes si … physiquement parfait.

Hermione bégaya un peu, la voix calme. « Oh. » Que devait elle répondre ? Elle voulait désespérément dire oui à cet homme qui la regardait dans l'expectative. Elle voulait dire oui, juste pour profiter d'une soirée en dehors de ses livres médicaux et de son chat, Crookshanks, qu'elle savait attendre fermement devant la porte d'entrée de son appartement. Elle s'apprêtait à dire oui et passer une bonne soirée, quand elle se rappela son frère qui l'attendait. « Je … Je suis désolé mais je ne- »

« Pas intéressé ? Je comprends parfaitement, ce n'est pas un problème. Après tout, une femme comme vous devez déjà avoir quelqu'un qui l'attend à la maison. » Dit-il, se reculant d'un pas, un air légèrement déçu sur son visage.

« Eh bien oui mais … Non. C'est … C'est mon frère il … Enfin, c'est juste mon frère. » Dit Hermione, une main légèrement tendue vers lui, comme pour l'empêcher de partir. « Ce soir ce n'est … ce n'est pas le bon moment. »

« Demain alors ? »

« Pardon ? » Demanda Hermione, stupéfaite devant la demande.

« Demain ? Vous m'avez donné une journée d'arrêt alors je me disais que plutôt que de rester à la maison à ne rien faire à part travailler, je pourrais en profiter. Je pourrais vous retrouver après le travail et prendre ce café ? »

Il avait cet air charmant sur le visage, ses yeux pétillaient de malice et Hermione savait qu'il en profitait. Il connaissait ses charmes et jouait avec, plutôt finement, si elle s'arrêtait sur la question. Et malgré ça, Hermione accepta d'un signe de tête. Il lui envoya un sourire qu'elle identifia comme victorieux avant qu'il ne lui tende une carte professionnelle qu'elle regarda du coin de l'œil.

Malfoy & Son

Barrister & Sollicitor

Draco Malfoy

(20) 3371 2300

« C'est mon numéro professionnel mais je redirige les appels sur mon BlackBerry. Vous pouvez me contacter ce soir ou demain pour qu'on prévoit une heure pour le café ? Je pourrais même venir vous chercher au travail si ça vous arrange ? »

Hermione sourit un peu à son insistance. Elle devait lui donner ça, il n'hésitait pas à aller chercher ce qu'il voulait. « Demain en fait c'est ma journée de repos mais j'ai déjà quelque chose dans la matinée … alors je suis en fait disponible dans l'après midi si c'est préférable pour vous. »

« Ce serait parfait. Ce serait bien si on dit vers quinze heures ? Je connais un très bon café qui sert d'excellentes pâtisseries européennes. » Demanda-t-il, toujours en souriant. « Je pourrais venir vous chercher. »

« D'accord. » Répondit-elle, légèrement à court de mot.

Un silence tomba entre eux et Hermione ne savait plus quoi dire. Devait-elle le saluer et partir ou …

« Eh bien Docteur Granger, j'ai hâte, à demain. » Il s'approcha d'elle, entrant dans son espace personnel. Elle du relever le menton pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux quand elle sentit sa main douce prendre la sienne, avant de la baiser à nouveau, lentement avec ses douces et tentatrices lèvres, ses yeux gris fixés dans les bruns.

« Oui. Moi aussi Monsieur Malfoy. » Hermione était incertaine de la conduite à tenir, toute la situation étant trop étrange.

Elle se recula de quelques pas quand il relâcha sa main et s'apprêtait à partir, presque fuyant, quand il l'arrêta.

« Draco. »

« Pardon ? »

« Draco. Je pense que vous pouvez m'appeler par mon nom. Monsieur Malfoy est trop … c'est mon père. Draco sera très bien. » Il lui lança un sourire quelque peu gêné et Hermione fondit.

« D'accord … Draco. » Répondit-elle, savourant son nom sur ses lèvres, et souriant devant son regard appréciateur où l'espace d'un instant, elle aurait juré y voir de la satisfaction. « Je suis Hermione. »

« Hermione. Enchanté. »

* * *

J'espère que ça vous à plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez penser, si vous avez des remarques ou questions :)

Papillon.


End file.
